Memory Den
(interior) (Kellogg's memories) }} The Memory Den is a location within Goodneighbor in 2287. Layout Upon entering, there is a large hall filled with memory loungers, some of which are in use. These loungers are used to access the past memories of the occupant. There is an entrance hall, main room and basement. To the side of the main hall is Kent Connolly's living quarters. His room is filled with Silver Shroud paraphernalia. Inhabitants * Irma * Doctor Amari * Kent Connolly * Drifters (occasional) Notable loot * A copy of RobCo Fun with the Grognak & the Ruby Ruins mini-game holotape, in the basement room on a metal desk, against one of the brick walls. The door to the room is inaccessible until the Dangerous Minds quest starts. * Irma's terminal password - on the floor next to a dresser in Irma's bedroom upstairs. Gives access to her terminal. * Memory Den key - in Irma's possession. * Goodbye from H2-22 - holotape found on a table upstairs near Irma during Memory Interrupted. Related quests * The Memory Den * Dangerous Minds * Emergent Behavior * Memory Interrupted * The Silver Shroud Notes * When visiting this place and not having gone to the Railroad, Deacon can be found, in one of the loungers. * It is possible to sit in the memory lounger in the basement after Dangerous Minds, which will then prompt the TV screen to appear, but will only display "Stand By." The player character can then stand back up at will. This, however, may be a glitch. * The memory lounger chairs share a large resemblance to those featured in Vault 112 in Fallout 3. * If the player character enters the Memory Den before learning of Nick Valentine, one can either pass a speech check or bribe to sit in a memory lounger and learn of Nick Valentine. * The player character will no longer be welcome in the Memory Den if they side with the Institute, but no violence will occur unless they start it. * Memory Den appears in the ending slides. Appearances Memory Den appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes The Memory Den's façade and marquee are modeled after those of Gordon's Scollay Square Olympia Theatre, a cinema that opened in 1913, but like most of real-life Scollay Square, it was demolished in the 1960s. Bugs * When taking supplies from the bottom floor, the "take" option will switch to the "steal" option for a split second. Despite this, none of the residents will try stopping you, and you will not earn any disappointment from companions. ** Apparently, if the above bug is activated the player will be flagged as "in combat" even though nobody in the cell is hostile. This is evidenced by the message "You cannot do this while in combat" received if the player tries to use a chair. This can prevent the player from initiating the quest "The Silver Shroud". * Sometimes most of the items will be marked in red and show "steal", and taking them will indeed make Amari hostile and disappoint companions. This seems to happen when loading a save inside the Den. ** Leaving the Memory Den and re-entering will sometimes fix this. Gallery MemoryDen-EntranceHall-Fallout4.jpg|Entrance hall FO4_Memory_Den_hall.png|Lounge Fo4emergentbehavior.png|Basement MemoryDen-Kent-Fallout4.jpg|Kent Connolly MemoryDen-Irma-Fallout4.jpg|Irma MemoryDen-Upstairs-Fallout4'.jpg|Second floor MemoryDen-Building-Fallout4.jpg|Building exterior FO4-Robco-MemoryDen.jpg|RobCo Fun FO4_Goodbye_from_H2-22_holotape.png|Goodbye from H2-22 found on a table during Memory Interrupted Irma's_terminal_password.jpg|Irma's terminal password, in her bedroom Scollay Square.png|Pre-release screenshot Memory Den.png|Pre-release screenshot Fo4-memory-den-concept2.png|From The Art of Fallout 4 Memory Den concept art E3Demo.png|Concept art Scollay_Square_Memory_Den_concept_art.png|Concept art FO4 Memory lounger loading screen.png|Loading screen slide FO4 ending scene4 04.jpg|Memory Den in an endings slide Category:Goodneighbor buildings Category:Boston buildings de:Die Höhle der Erinnerungen es:Memory Den ko:메모리 덴 pl:Zakamarek Pamięci ru:Дом воспоминаний uk:Будинок спогадів